


Candle

by gabriel_saoghal



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Choking, Consensual Non-Consent, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Introspection, Love/Hate, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriel_saoghal/pseuds/gabriel_saoghal
Summary: "Da piccolo facevo un gioco. Accendevo una candela. Poi, ci appoggiavo sopra un bicchiere."La sua voce vibra nelle sue orecchie, nella sua mente e nelle sue ossa mentre cerca di respirare e non può, non può e sente i muscoli tendersi fino allo spasmo. (...)"...il gioco consisteva nel sollevare il bicchiere prima che la fiamma si spegnesse del tutto. Poi, quando questa si riprendeva, tornavo ad appoggiare il bicchiere."(Sephiroth x Genesis - choking alert)
Relationships: Genesis Rhapsodos & Sephiroth, Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth
Kudos: 6





	Candle

Sente le dita lunghe, bianche, forti, aliene ma tanto familiari, premere sui vasi sanguigni del suo collo.  
Sono leggermente bluastri, evidenti sulla pelle chiara, così come sono evidenti i dettagli di quella mano perfetta che preme sulla sua carotide togliendogli l'ossigeno, il respiro, la ragione.  
Se potesse porterebbe entrambe le mani su quel braccio, per affondarci le dita tanto da fargli male, da farlo _sanguinare_ , da vedere una piccola scintilla di dolore su quel viso surreale, perfetto, tutto ciò che il volto di un dio sarebbe degno di essere.

Ma non può farlo.

Entrambi i suoi polsi sono bloccati scomodamente dietro la schiena, i gomiti ad angolo retto e le unghie conficcate nella propria stessa carne, mentre con le gambe artigliate alla sua schiena cerca di avvicinare quel corpo bollente al proprio, almeno tanto quanto cerca di spingerlo via, la voglia violenta di piantargli un _tallone_ nello sterno sopraffatta solo dalla ridotta affluenza di sangue al cervello, che lo sta lentamente riducendo ad un tremante e patetico disastro.  
Ed è proprio questo che gli occhi della persona che ancora gli stringe la gola e gli strappa via l'anima gli urlano, in quella maniera quasi sottile, quasi gentile, e sembra quasi che oltre la pietà, nei suoi occhi così spaventosi e meravigliosi ci sia anche spazio per quello che Genesis riconosce come _ammirazione_.  
Desiderio quasi reverenziale, controbilanciato dalla voglia in quello sguardo di schiacciarlo, portarlo allo stremo delle forze solo per prendere poi liberamente ogni parte di lui.

E Genesis vorrebbe concedergliela, ogni parte di lui.  
Vorrebbe abbandonare la propria anima tra quelle dita e quegli occhi e quelle labbra e quei capelli, ma il suo orgoglio non è mai stato d'accordo, e se il Soldier dai capelli d'argento desidera umiliarlo, e godere nel farlo, Genesis non gli renderà mai le cose semplici, a costo di farsi male, a costo di rischiare di perdere la testa.

Forse l'ha già persa.

O forse semplicemente quest'uomo, quest'essere che gli divora l'esistenza giorno dopo giorno, brama proprio questo.  
Desidera spezzarlo, _piegarlo_ , prendere ogni parte di lui, gioire in modo silenziosamente affilato delle sue vittorie, dei suoi primi posti, dei suoi traguardi.  
Guardando sempre con un occhio dietro di sé.  
Guardando sempre chi lo guarda esattamente un passo dietro a lui, per godere come un folle del dolore, della frustrazione, della _rabbia_.  
Genesis ringhia, un singulto gli si blocca in gola e minaccia di scappare via dalle sue labbra tumide molto, troppo simile ad un pianto.  
Genesis sospira, o almeno ci prova.  
Ci prova mentre il tocco bollente di labbra così dolci e così taglienti gli tormenta una spalla, il petto, e ancora la spalla. Una guancia, e le sue stesse labbra schiuse, alla ricerca di ossigeno, aria, vita, attenzioni, onore, gloria.  
Distruzione, annichilimento, abiura, umiliazione, rabbia.  
Sephiroth.

 _Sephiroth_.

Il bacio è così simile ad una battaglia che a Genesis sembra di annegare e soccombere e _non vuole_.  
Sente i capelli di argento sulla pelle, sono lisci e morbidi, sono belli sono bellissimi sono perfetti e vorrebbe accarezzarli. Vorrebbe passarci le dita, lasciarli scivolare tra di queste, almeno tanto quanto desidera stringerli fino a _strapparli_ via con la violenza e il bruciore che sente ora all'altezza del petto.  
Lui gli appoggia le labbra sulla mandibola, la accarezza, ci respira, la _ama_.  
Venera il suo volto mentre strazia il suo collo con la stessa violenza che riserva a ciò che più disprezza al mondo, e Genesis lo sente così bene, lì, al centro del petto, sente quella voglia irrefrenabile di morire tra quelle labbra e quelle mani e quel calore e quel corpo e la dea solo sa quanto lo desideri in questo momento.

"Da piccolo facevo un gioco. Accendevo una candela. Poi, ci appoggiavo sopra un bicchiere."

La sua voce vibra nelle sue orecchie, nella sua mente e nelle sue ossa mentre cerca di respirare e non può, non può e sente i muscoli tendersi fino allo spasmo. L'ossigeno rarefatto dei suoi polmoni non basta più, ed i sensi iniziano ad abbandonarsi ad una sordida sensazione di panico e rassegnazione. I muscoli si tendono tanto da strappargli un ultimo, soffocato gemito di dolore che gli gratta impietoso in fondo alla gola e gliela strazia.

"...il gioco consisteva nel sollevare il bicchiere prima che la fiamma si spegnesse del tutto. Poi, quando questa si riprendeva, tornavo ad appoggiare il bicchiere."

Ed è un istante, un solo istante in cui Genesis sente davvero di stare per morire, forse, forse è davvero arrivato il momento e farlo tra le braccia e le dita di quest'uomo è forse la sua più grande aspirazione ed il suo più grande terrore.  
Tuttavia, in un minuscolo, singolo attimo, la pressione svanisce e Genesis sente improvvisamente l'aria entrare nei suoi polmoni, correndo prepotentemente lungo l'esofago e graffiandogli con violenza ogni cosa, dolorosa come se non fosse quello, il suo posto.  
Ed è il tempo di un solo respiro, perché la stretta ritorna come prima e forse anche peggio, Genesis non riesce a capirlo mentre cerca di calciare inutilmente via quel corpo. La risposta arriva in una risata quasi sommessa accanto al suo orecchio sinistro.  
Lo fa imbestialire, Genesis si ritrova a ringhiare di nuovo come un _animale_ , gli occhi lucidi nascosti dietro le ciglia lunghe e umide di lacrime ed eccitazione.  
Dea, come vorrebbe ucciderlo.

".... E poi ripetevo la cosa... Ancora e ancora. E ancora. E _ancora_.  
Fino a quando la fiamma non si spegneva del tutto. Era... Triste. Ma togliere la vita a qualcosa di imprevedibile come il fuoco...  
Inebriante.  
_Splendido_."

Genesis per un istante, forse anche più di un istante, ne è convinto.  
Che quegli aggettivi siano rivolti a _lui_.  
Li brama e li ripugna.  
E che morirà oggi, su questo letto. Le mani legate dietro la schiena, completamente nudo, pieno di lividi e con un'erezione vergognosa.  
Morirà oggi, a causa di quelle mani e quegli occhi e quelle parole.  
Morirà oggi, e non potrebbe esserne più disperatamente felice e terrorizzato.

Ma l'aria torna di nuovo.  
Torna come i baci, e le attenzioni, e le carezze e il piacere e poi torna di nuovo quella stretta atroce come il dolore che gli dilania l'esistenza e gli stringe lo stomaco ogni volta che annega in quegli occhi.  
E Sephiroth lo bacia e lo ama, e lo stringe e poi gli accarezza i capelli e li tira e lo bacia ancora.

E lo _ama_.

Lo ama e Genesis lo odia ogni attimo di più, ogni attimo è perfetto e straziante e dura per sempre e troppo, e troppo poco.  
Lo odia e lo ama e lo odia e vuole solamente lui.  
Solamente lui, come centro di ogni suo pensiero.  
Ed è pronto a morire ancora e ancora e a mordere e a soffrire e a correre e sa che il fuoco non è eterno, ma farà in modo che lo sia.  
Vuole _bruciare_ quella schiena che vede sempre davanti a sé e vuole cedere al peso della sua ossessione.  
Vuole Sephiroth nella sua esistenza.  
Lo vuole disperatamente, ed altrettanto disperatamente vuole fargli male.

Vuole _ucciderlo_.  
È tutto così impossibile da strappargli una risata, che lascia la sua gola come un pianto isterico.  
Lui non si arrenderà mai a quelle dita, a quegli occhi, a quelle parole.  
Eppure è la sua vita che Sephiroth stringe tra le mani.

 _Ironico_. 


End file.
